Computer systems typically employ a display or multiple displays which are mounted on a support stand and/or are incorporated into some other component of the computer system. For displays employing touch sensitive technology (e.g., touch screens), it is often desirable for a user to interact directly with such displays in order to fully utilize such touch technology during system operations. However, optimum ergonomic placement of a display for simply viewing an image thereon is often at odds with such placement for engaging in touch interaction therewith. Thus, users desiring to use a single computer system for both traditional viewing applications as well as touch interactive application often encounter difficulties in positioning and/or utilizing such systems.